


Confession

by Katrilop



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Birthday Cake, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other, Polyamory, Sad Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrilop/pseuds/Katrilop
Summary: No, it isn't that type of confession.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, LAMP - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	Confession

Virgil found it harder and harder to keep himself in reality as the minutes blend together and pass without his approval. He didn't want the clock next to him to reach noon. Logan had solicited him in the living room at noon while Patton and Roman keep evading him. 

**Were they going to break-up with him?**

A burning sensation fills Virgil's throat and so do the back of his eyes. He pushes down the overwhelming emotion until he simply feels anxious and numb while distracting his mind with mixing in a bowl of ingredients. He grabs a circular baking pan and places the batter in before shoving it into his preheated oven. His mind still tries to escape to the what ifs, no matter how many times he tries to ignore them. After his craft is bake, he with heat resistant gloves takes it out before setting it down in a porcelain darkish-lightish blue plate with small gold looking details. He waits until his craft has cold down for a bit before adding white vanilla frosting. He turns to the bag of groceries he brought a few hours ago and grabs a Crofter's jar and multiple smaller ones which he places in precise places before throwing in some jam in as part of its actual decoration. He places the jar with Logan's other jars after having given it a little kiss with a light blush.

He pulls out multiple berries and wash them before also adding them to his craft which once he is sure is done covers it and finally places it on the fridge after having, in his rare use handwriting, written neatly a few words in cursive with thick red ink made of a small portion of heavy whipping cream and food coloring. He smiles at the result before hidding his craft. He looks at the clock and panic overfills him in an instant as he hurries to the living room after having ungracefully shoved the apron into the hook it hangs from and fixing his messy hair. 

He is uneasy when he walks to the living room since his three boyfriends are already there sitting in the three seat couch which told he will have to seat in the lonely couch. His cat like instincts told him to sit anywhere but in the actual couch. He sat on the couch anyways. 

Logan clears his throat even if it wasn't really necessary, "Stardust, I will like to thank you for coming to this unschedule meeting."

"Your welcome...?" The words for some reason felt bitter on his tongue and extend in a sort of way in which it sounds sort of like a question. 

"Our dark prince charming we have to confess something."

The words keep getting heavier and tears threaten to form. The softness in their voices mixed with the vocabulary and gentle body language they were using made his hopes slowly died. 

Logan, Roman, and Patton were going to break up with him.

"...um. Kiddo, we aren't exactly humans." Patton took a more careful approach at the topics, "We are...vampires." And the three wait for the youngest reaction.

"That's it?" Virgil seem somewhat unaffected by their confession. His unimpression was accidental. He was shocked but in a way had picked up on the hints. He could tell from their sleeping schedules -- they were always willing to cuddle with him and awake in the early dawn if his anxiety got too overwhelming. The cold touch that morphed into warm when he cocoons himself with them in a thick blanket. His heart flutters in respond at the memories. His chest feels warm with the emotion. 

"What do you mean with 'That's it'?!" Roman cries out in shock and his usual drama. 

"I don't think you are understanding the situation, Virgil."

It silently clicked. They were vampires and they needed a prey. The warm feeling in his chest morphed into a suffocating fear. The actions he mistook as love from his partners were actually meant to captivate him. They were making sure he couldn't escape; they chained him into being their prey. 

His voice came out weakly. "Are you going to drink my blood?" The question by itself was innocent, but Patton caught on to it and quickly when to comfort his younger partner.

"Kiddo, we would never do that without your consent." Patton with a mixture of betrayal and shock look squeaks out as he stands up. He hurries to his lover with his vampiric speed to hug him with light hesitancy expecting him to snap.

It was a bad choice of words. They were going to make him their walking blood- 

Virgil barely registered the speed at which Patton moved to hug him. It was warm. The embrace remained him of why he fell for them. He loved the three of them. It almost lifted his fear. 

He tried to talk and say something that will remove his mind from the fear currently stitching itself in. The thing he said came out foolishly. "I am glad I never ate anything in the shelfs"

"..." Logan took a second to think about what his lover was referring to before Roman's outburst, "HEY! We don't keep blood in the house!"

Virgil tried to force of laugh but it doesn't flow. Instead he cups Patton's face between his hands and giving him a small peak on the lips leaving the vampire whining for a mid-second. "You really aren't all that discrete through." He softly voices.

"W-What?" Logan accidently stutters in his momentary moment of shock.

"You leave together the first Friday of the month and coming back around the witching hours." The three vampires found themselves cold sweating realizing the human actually knew their routine. "Then there was the time Patton's coat had blood on it." Virgil's voice keep getting quieter and quieter as he spoke but the three could still perfectly hear him. 

Virgil's face at the end contours into a more warm expression as he gently pokes Patton's nose. His grim smile makes an appearance before he messes Patton's hair making it even more fluffy than his curly hair did.

Patton pulled his kiddo in between his other two kiddoes. 

Virgil loved them too much, and they did too, or at least he hoped they did.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
